


Let Me See You Having Fun!

by Marialenahime98



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, dance au.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4333644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marialenahime98/pseuds/Marialenahime98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kougyoku has been persuaded by her brother, Kouha take some dance lessons. Heading to the dance school, she doesn't expect to meet a rude black haired boy who gives her a rather annoying nickname. He gets on her nerves but at the same time, the way he dances takes her breath away. Who is he? Her new dance teacher who has a lot of expectation of her.<br/>"Let me see you have fun, old hag!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me See You Having Fun!

**Hello there! This is the first Jukou story I post on here! I hope you will enjoy it! It is a multichapter one something that I don't attempt that much anymore but I am gonna do my best! I hope you will enjoy this!**

Kougyoku is a shy girl. Her whole posture shows that. Head looking down, shoulders slumping slightly and eyes searching for a place that she could be comfortable, but alas not succeeding. Hands playing with them hem of her skirt as she takes a deep breath. ‘You can do this, Kougyoku.’ She repeats over and over in her head and opens the door.

“Hello, I am Kougyoku ren! N-Nice to meet you!” She stutters out bowing her head without even looking inside the room. No reply. Just a snicker from behind her, she finally looks up and notices that the room is empty, a blush colors her cheeks and she turns back to see a young male with long black hair looking at her trying not to laugh like really loudly.

“A-Are you completely stupi-“ He tries to say but fails as he starts laughing once again. Now she was just red as her hair and she hides her face in her hands. God, make me disappear please. She thinks before the laughter of the other calms down and he pokes her shoulder with a grin.

“So, are you here for a lesson or what?” He asks before she blinks and takes her hands away from her face and looks at him, because she doesn’t trust herself on not making fool of herself again, she just nods.

“Guessed so.” The man hums before looking at her outfit and raising an eyebrow “You didn’t come for a hip hop lesson with those clothes, did ya?” He questions and Kougyoku feels like she was dying _, goodbye world_. This person was going to be the death of her. When he realizes that she is starting to doze off, he sighs. God, he didn’t sign up for this.

“I am gonna find you some clothes.” And with that he goes to the room that is next door and opens the closet as he taps his foot, leaving the girl all alone who is just very very confused. When her brothers said that they signed her up for a dance lesson she thought it was going to be something like ballet or at least modern, but hip-hop? Her phone rang and she saw Kouha’s text.

[Txt] Are you having fun? ;)

Of course, he was behind this. She wants to sigh and just leave but she knows that would be unfair to the guy who is searching clothes for her at the moment, even if he is such a jerk. That is what she notes to herself before starting to write her reply with a frown on her face.

{Txt} Please don’t make even more fun of me, nii-sama.

And with that she shuts her phone looking upwards and catching just in time that clothes that flew towards her, blinking in surprise before hearing a familiar voice whistling “Oh, you caught them, good reflexes then!” The rude guy muses grinning at her “Now you should go and change, here.” He points to the changing room “Unless you want to do it, here that is~” He just teases and she is red again. She shakes her head and runs into the changing room as he snickers.

Kougyoku takes a look at the clothes she was given, black loose pants and a red t-shirt. Simple enough and not horrid, thank goodness. She wears them quickly before changing her hair to a single ponytail hoping that would be better for this and walks out.

“You are slow, you know that? You are making me bored.” The man says with an expression that shows exactly how bored he is. Kougyoku unable to hold back anymore responds to him cocking her head to the right glaring “And you talk too much, has anyone ever told you that?” He doesn’t reply for a bit before he grins at her.

“Oh, so girlie has some fuse, huh?” He comments amused before approaching her as she still scowls at him. He makes his way towards her and he narrows his crimson eyes at her before leaning closer “You shouldn’t be rude to your teacher, though, should ya, hm?” He points out and her eyes widen slightly as he grins at her “I am Judal, the hip-hop instructor, nice to meet you as well, girlie.” And with that Kougyoku thinks she is going to die. T-That guy is her teacher?! Oh, boy it’s going to be a long week.

-

The rude guy whose name is Judal apparently turns to look at her “So ever danced before or nah?” He questions as he puts his arms behind his head. The girl nods “I used to do ballet when I was little.” Noticing the way he looks at her, she blinks “What?”

He shrugs and walks forward towards the cd-player to put some music “Ballet is so boring that’s all. Good thing, you changed your mind and came to my class instead, after all.” He turns to meet her gaze “You will see what real fun is like.” The look in his eyes makes her slightly nervous and her heart skip a beat.

Μusic starts blasting off the stereo and he turns around with a small jump, landing next to her “So are you ready, girlie? Or feeling like running away, already?” He questions with a grin on his face. And that stupid grin gets so much on her nerves that she feels all those anxious feelings that she had all this time disappear. He has pissed her off.

“As if.” She states and crosses her arms “Show me what I am supposed to do.” Her eyes are burning and that’s what he wanted, smirking, he claps his hands “Let’s get started then.” Judal moves forward and taps his foot to the rhythm before he starts dancing. The girl’s breath hitches in her throat as she watches him shocked.

‘He really is a teacher, the way he dances is so amazing.’ She thinks before she feels a tap on her shoulder as he appears behind her making her look back at him and then claps his hands and falls on his knees as he moves back and front grabbing her hand winking. Pulling her in the front “Mimic my moves!” he calls out as he turns his head to the right and to the left and he opens his hands wide. And then raises slowly the right, a moment later he does the same with the left as Kougyoku tries her best to follow him.

Trying to breathe the girl closes her eyes as she leans against the wall,after they had finished dancing this piece five times. “Done already?” Judal says disappointed “I knew you were an old hag.” He mutters.

 Kougyoku glares at him, she is starting to get used to that annoying attitude of his, she approaches him with her hands on her side “Anybody would get tired after all of that!” She points out annoyed finding her energy for a moment before she turns around and drinking from her water bottle hungrily.

“Meh, that’s just you, old hag.” “If you call me that one more time, I will kick you.” Snicker “I am _so_ **scared**.” The next moment her right foot meets is inches away from his face “I have taken karate classes, don’t taunt me, hip hop guy.” She states before Judal looks at her disappearing. A smirk spreads across his face, he liked that girl.

-

The lesson was done. Kougyoku was panting, she wasn’t used to this type of exercises but she felt a thrill as she danced along with that jerk. As they both finished stretching and she changed to her own clothes, she called out to him “Hey….why are we the only ones here?” She questions as the male blinks “Hm? You asked for a private lesson, didn’t you? That’s what the manager told me.” Judal responds as he stands up seeing Kougyoku shocked, he snickers “Guess you have been pranked, huh? I like whoever did this~”

 “Go to hell.”

He pouts “Rudeee.”

 “Only with you.” And with that Kougyoku bows her head slightly “See you then.” She turns her back on him hoping that she wouldn’t have to actually see him again “Tomorrow at six is the next lesson.” He points out making her curse under her breath. **_Great._**

Walking out of the room, she grabs her mobile phone and starts texting her brother to take her back home. The reply she gets isn’t satisfying in the least.

[Txt] : Sorry I can’t pick you up! I am busy at the moment! Why don’t you take the bus?

Kougyoku sighs and exits the dance school only to see that it was pouring. She gets inside again, her hair already pretty wet. Hearing a snicker, she sees Judal grinning at her “You look like a cat that just got wet~” He teases her and she rolls her eyes as she sits at one of the comfy blue chairs that were there. The hip hop dancer comes and sits next to her, looking at her.

“What do you want?” She asks turning so their eyes meet “I am bored.” He just says “And I am not your toy.” “Who said that?” “Your eyes.” She responds and he pokes her sides “Did ya have fun?” she hesitates to tell him the truth but the look in those crimson hues annoy her and she bits her lip “Yeah…I did.” Now he is beaming. Weird.

“What do you want from me?” “You don’t have a ride to get you home, right? I can get ya there.” She looks at him astonished “Are you trying to be nice or are you going to gain something from doing this?” He shrugs “What can I gain from this? Come on.I got a motorcycle.” He says and Kougyoku approaches him hesitant “We will get wet that way, you know.” “Ah you found my plan.” Her eye twitches.

He chuckles “That was a lie, I own a car, not a motorcycle, so wanna come now?” She crosses her arms “Why should I believe you?” He takes some keys out of his pocket “Cause of this maybe?” Kougyoku sighs and thinks of her choices. Either stay here until the rain calms down which doesn’t seem like it will be anytime soon or going with this guy.

‘ I hate my life.’ She thinks before approaching him.  

They exit the dance school and Judal locks the entrance as they head to the parking lot. Kougyoku sees the light of a black Mercedes flicker and glances at him ‘That’s yours?” “Yup that’s my babe, what?” “Too flashy.” Is the only thing she says as he stays gaping at her “That was uncalled for, old hag.” He mutters before he opens the car and hops in “So where do ya live?”

“Like I will tell you.”

 “You need to, actually.”

Sigh “Next to that huge mall that just opened.”

“Oh that place was nice.” He comments before turning on the radio and of course hip hop songs started playing from the speakers “Anyway you should buy some better clothes for the lesson, can’t have ya dancing with those.” Judal muses as he takes a look at her pink skirt and white shirt that has a pink hear on it. She huffs but nods “I understand.” And with that she looks outside of the window, her eyes watching as they passed by several shops.

 “Oh, we are here.” She hears the raven say and blinks before noticing he was right. Nodding, she opens the door standing up.

“U-Um…Thank you.” She says blushing slightly and Judal smirks “No problem, old hag, be ready tomorrow. It’s going to even better.” And with that he disappears in the darkness of the night. Kougyoku sighs, that person was weird…he made her act rude however she was a bit comfortable with him for some reason. Shaking her head, she opens the door to her house.

\--

“Kougyoku, was your lesson fun?~” the excited voice of her brother greets her and she nods smiling “Yes brother, it was.” The aura around her gets a bit colder “However I would appreciate it if you informed beforehand about what type of dance lesson you chose and also that it would be private.” She had made a fool out of herself cause of that.

“Oops, I didn’t tell you?~ Gomene.” And with that he turns around as Kougyoku goes to her room, to sit on her bed. She was exhausted closing her eyes, she drifts off to sleep.

**The end.**


End file.
